infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT400N v1.0 Collected info
U-Boot 1.1.4 (Oct 22 2008 - 12:35:32) AP94 (ar7100) U-boot 0.0.12 DRAM: b8050000: 0xc0140180 32 MB Top of RAM usable for U-Boot at: 82000000 Reserving 4308k for U-Boot at: 81bc8000 Reserving 192k for malloc() at: 81b98000 Reserving 44 Bytes for Board Info at: 81b97fd4 Reserving 36 Bytes for Global Data at: 81b97fb0 Reserving 128k for boot params() at: 81b77fb0 Stack Pointer at: 81b77f98 Now running in RAM - U-Boot at: 81bc8000 id read 0x100000ff flash size 8MB, sector count = 128 Flash: 8 MB In: serial Out: serial Err: serial Net: ag7100_enet_initialize... No valid address in Flash. Using fixed address eth0: 00:00:00:00:00:00 eth0 up No valid address in Flash. Using fixed address eth1: 00:00:00:00:00:00 eth1 up eth0, eth1 Press CTRL+C to stop autoboot: 0 ## Booting image at bf040000 ... Image Name: Linux Kernel Image Created: 2008-12-24 4:42:08 UTC Image Type: MIPS Linux Kernel Image (lzma compressed) Data Size: 886355 Bytes = 865.6 kB Load Address: 80002000 Entry Point: 8026c000 Verifying Checksum ... OK Uncompressing Kernel Image ... OK No initrd ## Transferring control to Linux (at address 8026c000) ... ## Giving linux memsize in bytes, 33554432 Starting kernel ... Linux version 2.6.15--LSDK-7.3.0.268 (marmot@localhost.localdomain) (gcc version 3.4.4) #1 Wed Dec 24 12:14:33 CST 2008 flash_size passed from bootloader = 8 arg 1: console=ttyS0,115200 arg 2: root=31:03 arg 3: rootfstype=squashfs arg 4: init=/sbin/init arg 5: mtdparts=ar7100-nor0:192k(uboot),64k(env),1280k(linux),6336k(rootfs),64k( nvram),64k(factory),128k(language),64k(caldata) CPU revision is: 00019374 Determined physical RAM map: memory: 02000000 @ 00000000 (usable) Built 1 zonelists Kernel command line: console=ttyS0,115200 root=31:03 rootfstype=squashfs init=/s bin/init mtdparts=ar7100-nor0:192k(uboot),64k(env),1280k(linux),6336k(rootfs),64 k(nvram),64k(factory),128k(language),64k(caldata) Primary instruction cache 64kB, physically tagged, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Primary data cache 32kB, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Synthesized TLB refill handler (20 instructions). Synthesized TLB load handler fastpath (32 instructions). Synthesized TLB store handler fastpath (32 instructions). Synthesized TLB modify handler fastpath (31 instructions). Cache parity protection disabled PID hash table entries: 256 (order: 8, 4096 bytes) Using 340.000 MHz high precision timer. Console: colour dummy device 80x25 Dentry cache hash table entries: 8192 (order: 3, 32768 bytes) Inode-cache hash table entries: 4096 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) Memory: 29476k/32768k available (2060k kernel code, 3276k reserved, 407k data, 1 52k init, 0k highmem) Mount-cache hash table entries: 512 Checking for 'wait' instruction... available. NET: Registered protocol family 16 AR7100 GPIOC major 0 squashfs: version 3.1 includes LZMA decompression support (2006/08/29) Phillip L ougher Initializing Cryptographic API io scheduler noop registered io scheduler deadline registered Serial: 8250/16550 driver $Revision: #1 $ 1 ports, IRQ sharing disabled serial8250.0: ttyS0 at MMIO 0x0 (irq = 19) is a 16550A RAMDISK driver initialized: 1 RAM disks of 1024K size 1024 blocksize PPP generic driver version 2.4.2 PPP Deflate Compression module registered PPP BSD Compression module registered PPP MPPE Compression module registered NET: Registered protocol family 24 8 cmdlinepart partitions found on MTD device ar7100-nor0 Creating 8 MTD partitions on "ar7100-nor0": 0x00000000-0x00030000 : "uboot" 0x00030000-0x00040000 : "env" 0x00040000-0x00180000 : "linux" 0x00180000-0x007b0000 : "rootfs" 0x007b0000-0x007c0000 : "nvram" 0x007c0000-0x007d0000 : "factory" 0x007d0000-0x007f0000 : "language" 0x007f0000-0x00800000 : "caldata" u32 classifier Perfomance counters on OLD policer on NET: Registered protocol family 2 IP route cache hash table entries: 512 (order: -1, 2048 bytes) TCP established hash table entries: 2048 (order: 1, 8192 bytes) TCP bind hash table entries: 2048 (order: 1, 8192 bytes) TCP: Hash tables configured (established 2048 bind 2048) TCP reno registered ip_conntrack version 2.4 (256 buckets, 2048 max) - 224 bytes per conntrack init NAT GRE ip_conntrack_rtsp v0.6.21 loading ip_nat_rtsp v0.6.21 loading ip_ct_h323: init success ip_conntrack_pptp version 3.0 loaded ip_nat_h323: init success ip_nat_pptp version 3.0 loaded ip_tables: © 2000-2002 Netfilter core team ipt_AUTOFW loading ipt_trigger : register proc success ipt_time loading TCP bic registered NET: Registered protocol family 1 NET: Registered protocol family 10 lo: Disabled Privacy Extensions IPv6 over IPv4 tunneling driver NET: Registered protocol family 17 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.8 Ben Greear All bugs added by David S. Miller VFS: Mounted root (squashfs filesystem) readonly. Freeing unused kernel memory: 152k freed Warning: unable to open an initial console. waitpid: No child processes brctl addbr br0: No child processes et0macaddr 00:25:9C:7B:58:AF SIOCSIFHWADDRwaitpid: No child processes lan_config hw ether up: No child processes waitpid: No child processes ifconfig, br0: No child processes waitpid: No child processes brctl addbr br0: No child processes ARPING to 192.168.1.1 from 192.168.1.1 via br0 Sent 1 probes (1waitpid: No child processes wan_deconfig: No child processes waitpid: No child processes wan_config ether fail: No child processes waitpid: No child processes wan_config mtu up: No child processes athstats 80211stats wlanconfig pktlogconf pktlogdump radartool ret is 0, ssid dh400 2.4GHz, new_ssid wrt400 2.4GHz ret is 0, ssid dh400 5GHz, new_ssid wrt400 5GHz Args: 1 Creating ap for wrt400 2.4GHz on Added ath0 mode master The command noedgech needs exactly 1 argument(s)... Invalid command : ampdumin Created ath0 mode ap for wrt400 2.4GHz lo no wireless extensions. sit0 no wireless extensions. ip6tnl0 no wireless extensions. eth0 no wireless extensions. eth1 no wireless extensions. br0 no wireless extensions. wifi0 no wireless extensions. wifi1 no wireless extensions. arping: bind Error for wireless request "Minimum RTS Threshold should be 256 bytes" (8B22) : invalid argument "0". Modules already loaded Creating ap for wrt400 5GHz on Added ath1 mode master The command noedgech needs exactly 1 argument(s)... Invalid command : ampdumin Created ath1 mode ap for wrt400 5GHz lo no wireless extensions. sit0 no wireless extensions. ip6tnl0 no wireless extensions. eth0 no wireless extensions. eth1 no wireless extensions. br0 no wireless extensions. wifi0 no wireless extensions. wifi1 no wireless extensions. arping: bind Error for wireless request "Minimum RTS Threshold should be 256 bytes" (8B22) : invalid argument "0". wl0_macaddr 00:00:00:00:00:00 wl1_macaddr 00:00:00:00:00:00 iptables: waitpid: No child processes /bin/shwaitpid: No child processes g_wl_interface is ath0 BusyBox v1.01 (2008.12.24-04:42+0000) Built-in shell (ash) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. / # (nvram_unset)exclusive zone shared_nvram->writing 1 l2_packet_receive - recvfrom: Network is down l2_packet_receive - recvfrom: Network is down /sbin # ifconfig ath0 Link encap:Ethernet HWaddr 00:00:00:00:00:00 inet6 addr: 0000::000:0000:0000:0000/64 Scope:Link UP BROADCAST RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:2290 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:102 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:0 (0.0 B) TX bytes:0 (0.0 B) ath1 Link encap:Ethernet HWaddr 00:00:00:00:00:00 inet6 addr: 0000::000:0000:0000:0000/64 Scope:Link UP BROADCAST RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:2290 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:105 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:0 (0.0 B) TX bytes:0 (0.0 B) br0 Link encap:Ethernet HWaddr 00:00:00:00:00:00 inet addr:192.168.13.1 Bcast:192.168.13.255 Mask:255.255.255.0 inet6 addr: 0000::000:00:0000:0/64 Scope:Link UP BROADCAST RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:1500 Metric:1 RX packets:388 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:272 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:0 RX bytes:49352 (48.1 KiB) TX bytes:101485 (99.1 KiB) eth0 Link encap:Ethernet HWaddr 00:00:00:00:00:00 inet6 addr: fe80::225:9cff:fe7b:58af/64 Scope:Link UP BROADCAST MULTICAST MTU:1500 Metric:1 RX packets:391 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:198 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:55810 (54.5 KiB) TX bytes:76591 (74.7 KiB) eth1 Link encap:Ethernet HWaddr 00:00:00:00:00:00 UP BROADCAST MULTICAST MTU:1500 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:0 (0.0 B) TX bytes:0 (0.0 B) lo Link encap:Local Loopback inet addr:127.0.0.1 Mask:255.0.0.0 inet6 addr: ::1/128 Scope:Host UP LOOPBACK RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:16436 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:0 RX bytes:0 (0.0 B) TX bytes:0 (0.0 B) wifi0 Link encap:UNSPEC HWaddr 00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00 UP BROADCAST RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:1500 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:93 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:0 (0.0 B) TX bytes:0 (0.0 B) Interrupt:48 Memory:b0000000-b0010000 wifi1 Link encap:UNSPEC HWaddr 00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00 UP BROADCAST RUNNING MULTICAST MTU:1500 Metric:1 RX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 frame:0 TX packets:0 errors:0 dropped:0 overruns:0 carrier:0 collisions:0 txqueuelen:1000 RX bytes:0 (0.0 B) TX bytes:0 (0.0 B) Interrupt:49 Memory:b0010000-b0020000 /sbin # /sbin # iwconfig lo no wireless extensions. sit0 no wireless extensions. ip6tnl0 no wireless extensions. eth0 no wireless extensions. eth1 no wireless extensions. br0 no wireless extensions. wifi0 no wireless extensions. wifi1 no wireless extensions. ath0 IEEE 802.11ng ESSID:"dh400 2.4GHz" Mode:Master Frequency:2.462 GHz Access Point: 00:00:00:00:00:00 Bit Rate:0 kb/s Tx-Power=12 dBm Sensitivity=1/3 Retry:off RTS thr:off Fragment thr:off Encryption key:21FB-B084-48A7-01CD-7B43-08D7-47B7-30B8 2 Security mode:open Power Management:off Link Quality=0/94 Signal level=161/162 Noise level=161/161 Rx invalid nwid:2525 Rx invalid crypt:0 Rx invalid frag:0 Tx excessive retries:0 Invalid misc:0 Missed beacon:0 ath1 IEEE 802.11na ESSID:"dh400 5GHz" Mode:Master Frequency:5.745 GHz Access Point: 00:00:00:00:00:00 Bit Rate:0 kb/s Tx-Power=14 dBm Sensitivity=1/3 Retry:off RTS thr:off Fragment thr:off Encryption key:1779-822D-A53C-8959-8D85-D4EC-1865-0846 2 Security mode:open Power Management:off Link Quality=0/94 Signal level=161/162 Noise level=161/161 Rx invalid nwid:0 Rx invalid crypt:0 Rx invalid frag:0 Tx excessive retries:0 Invalid misc:0 Missed beacon:0 /sbin # ar7100> imls Image at BF040000: Image Name: Linux Kernel Image Created: 2008-12-24 4:42:08 UTC Image Type: MIPS Linux Kernel Image (lzma compressed) Data Size: 886355 Bytes = 865.6 kB Load Address: 80002000 Entry Point: 8026c000 Verifying Checksum ... OK /proc # cat cmdline console=ttyS0,115200 root=31:03 rootfstype=squashfs init=/sbin/init mtdparts=ar7 100-nor0:192k(uboot),64k(env),1280k(linux),6336k(rootfs),64k(nvram),64k(factory) ,128k(language),64k(caldata) /proc # cat cpuinfo system type : Atheros AR7100 (hydra) processor : 0 cpu model : MIPS 24K V7.4 BogoMIPS : 451.58 wait instruction : yes microsecond timers : yes tlb_entries : 16 extra interrupt vector : yes hardware watchpoint : yes ASEs implemented : mips16 VCED exceptions : not available VCEI exceptions : not available /proc # lsmod Module Size Used by Tainted: P wlan_scan_ap 9408 1 - Live 0xc005e000 ath_pktlog 15424 0 - Live 0xc0059000 wlan_me 10176 0 - Live 0xc0026000 wlan_acl 4576 2 - Live 0xc004f000 wlan_wep 6112 0 - Live 0xc004c000 wlan_tkip 13408 0 - Live 0xc002e000 wlan_ccmp 8608 2 - Live 0xc002a000 wlan_xauth 1344 0 - Live 0xc0024000 ath_pci 60224 0 - Live 0xc0062000 ath_dev 133616 2 ath_pktlog,ath_pci, Live 0xc0112000 ath_dfs 38976 1 ath_dev, Live 0xc0041000 ath_rate_atheros 49424 2 ath_pktlog,ath_dev, Live 0xc0033000 wlan 262048 12 wlan_scan_ap,ath_pktlog,wlan_me,wlan_acl,wlan_wep,wlan_tkip,wlan_ ccmp,wlan_xauth,ath_pci,ath_dev, Live 0xc00d1000 ath_hal 315776 6 ath_pktlog,ath_pci,ath_dev,ath_dfs, Live 0xc0082000 WRT400N_gpio_mod 4640 0 - Live 0xc000f000 WRT400N_led_wsc_mod 5472 0 - Live 0xc000c000 ag7100_mod 32624 0 - Live 0xc001b000 /proc # cat mtd dev: size erasesize name mtd0: 00030000 00010000 "uboot" mtd1: 00010000 00010000 "env" mtd2: 00140000 00010000 "linux" mtd3: 00630000 00010000 "rootfs" mtd4: 00010000 00010000 "nvram" mtd5: 00010000 00010000 "factory" mtd6: 00020000 00010000 "language" mtd7: 00010000 00010000 "caldata" /proc # cat pci PCI devices found: Bus 0, device 0, function 0: Class ffff: PCI device 168c:0029 (rev 255). IRQ 48. Master Capable. Latency=168. Non-prefetchable 32 bit memory at 0x10000000 0x1000ffff. Bus 0, device 1, function 0: Class 0280: PCI device 168c:0029 (rev 1). IRQ 49. Master Capable. Latency=168. Non-prefetchable 32 bit memory at 0x10010000 0x1001ffff. /proc # ps PID Uid VmSize Stat Command 1 root 1060 S /sbin/init 2 root SWN ksoftirqd/0 3 root SW< events/0 4 root SW< khelper 5 root SW< kthread 6 root SW< kblockd/0 7 root SW pdflush 8 root SW pdflush 10 root SW< aio/0 9 root SW kswapd0 11 root SW mtdblockd 13 root 340 S /sbin/syslogd -n 1053 root 636 S /bin/httpd 1062 root 648 S /bin/udhcpd /tmp/udhcpd.conf 1063 root 240 S matrixtunnel -d 443 -r 80 -A /etc/certSrv.pem -p /etc 1069 nobody 348 S dnsmasq 1077 root 468 S /bin/sh 1079 root 280 S lld2d br0 1082 root 612 S hostapd /tmp/topology.conf 1091 root 288 S /sbin/hnapssdp 1093 root 348 R ps Category:English Documentation Category:Cisco-Linksys Category:Atheros Category:IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n